Bang Bang
by thatgirlxash
Summary: Libby Reagan's personal and professional life is shambles until the day she gets assigned to work a murder case. And then things start turning around. Eventual Jay Halstead/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Thin Blue Line.

This is the first volume of series and it's going to mention the Reagan family from Blue Bloods but they aren't going to be in this as much. And it's also going to kind of be tied into Paradise Undone and Under Suspicion which is going to be a Law Order SVU story and Dirt Bag which is a NCIS story and Things Nightmares are Made Of which is a Criminal Minds story. If you can't tell I love, love crime shows and I have spent the last week I have been sick binge watching and perfecting the storylines for them.

Also for this series, Jay and Erin were never together for long, and she still goes to New York with the FBI leaving Jay alone. I am going to try and follow along as much as I can with everything after season 3 of Chicago PD.

The first few chapters take place in the start of season 2.

Summary: Libby Reagan's life was in shambles, the only bright side was her being made detective. And now she and members of the Intelligence Unit are trying to catch a duo of serial killers.

Rated M for Mature.

Eventual Jay Halstead/OFC

One

Socialite Murders

"Oh, come on Reagan! You have been in Chicago for how long and you still aren't a Chicago fan?" Billy Arden asked his partner who shrugged her shoulders and moved the rickety wood rolling chair she was sitting in to side to side. "I am a New Yorker through and through what can I say?" Libby Reagan grinned, still moving the chair back and forth making it creak as she did. "Yeah but you live in Chicago now! You should adapt to being a Chicago fan! Black Hawks, White Sox, Cubs, Bears, Bulls" He argued pointing his finger at her. She shrugged her shoulders, he wasn't the first person that told her that and he wasn't going to be last but she found it fun to argue with him about it. And it passed the time on slow days like this. ""Yankees, Mets, Jets, Rangers and Knicks. And at least the Yankees have won a title in the last 100 years." Billy inhaled sharply as if she had slapped him, "You just had to bring that up didn't you?" His partner grinned almost gleefully as she nodded her head.

"Reagan! Arden! You are up!" Sargent Hardy said coming out of his office, "There is a murder south of Halstead." "Well aren't we lucky?" Libby said standing up and shrugging her well worn leather jacket on, "They didn't kick it up to intelligence." "Oh someone is still jealous." Billy muttered following her lead. "Not jealous, just annoyed. He dropped me like a hot potato as soon as Erin showed interest." Libby returned as she held the car keys out to him. "Didn't your brothers ever teach you not to date cops?" "Nah. They would rather have me date cops then date a firefighter." Billy laughed as he tossed the keys to the sedan up in the air and catching them quickly. There had been a month and half after she first moved to Chicago that she was hot and heavy with the Squad 3 leader. It was hot, heavy and quick. Something that didn't seem like Libby at all.

And then she was reintroduced to Jay Halstead, a brother of a friend that she had in New York, Will had told her that she that they would be just perfect for each other. And that turned out to be false. Especially when Jay dumped her for his partner Erin, Billy and Leslie Shay had to peel Libby off of the floor. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Besides, not having a boyfriend is liberating, it's like not shaving your legs or wearing a bra." She grinned as they walked down the staircase to the lobby stepping aside as several other detectives climbed the stairs, shooting Libby a weird look for her comment.

"You say that now then your sister will call you and you will have a freak out moment then you are going to be back where you started dating the first guy that you see." "Shut up Arden." He laughed, they both knew that he was right and he didn't want to be the one that to peel her off of the floor like he did when her ex husband left her. "Look I promise, I won't go dating the first guy I see if Erin starts in on me if you promise to layoff of the whole Jay thing." He groaned before he nodded his head once, "Fine."

"Hey Lib." Jay Halstead greeted as he and Antonio Dawson joined her on the sidewalk outside of the diner were the murder took place. "Antonio." Libby returned ignoring Jay's greeting completely. "What happened here?" the older detective asked. "A girl Amanda Shore, from Lincoln Park was assaulted and killed. The perp took her wallet and jewellery. The girl was 17, planning a senior trip to Europe with her best friends. And this guy killed her." She explained, "Arden is in there right now talking to them." "And why are you out here?" Jay asked. "Weak stomach." She returned. "Well we are here to help. Tell us what you want us to do."


	2. Notifications

Two: Notifications

"We have to make the notifications to Amanda's family." Libby said tapping her fingers against her hips as she started to pace, "they snatched another girl from what I heard before I came out here." "The other girl's name is Kellie Nichols. Also 17 from Lincoln Park." Arden said as he came out of the diner, "their friends said that Kellie and Amanda went to the bathroom and when Sybil went to check on them she found the body and the trail of blood." "Did they notice anyone watching them?" Antonio asked. "No. They are pretty shaken up." "Of course they are." Libby said turning on her heel and looking at the trio, "their friend was butchered and another is missing. And they are just 17 years old. God when I was 17 all that mattered was getting into college and playing softball. No kid should ever, _ever _have to see that." "You are right Libby, but this is _our _job to find the bastards that did this." Antonio said, "I want you and Jay to go notify the families. Arden and I will stay here and finish with the crime scene."

Arden nodded his head agreement, he knew things would get ugly with Jay and Libby being together but he knew Antonio was right, Libby was better with talking to people then analyzing crime scenes.

"Fine but I am driving." Libby said holding her hand out to Arden for the keys, which he handed over to her with a smirk. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." "Never." She grinned, "Come on Halstead." "What wouldn't do to be a fly in that car ride." Arden muttered before going into the diner again, Antonio trailing behind him chuckling under his breath.

He had heard all about what happened between the two from his younger sister, Gabby who was good friends with Libby and agreed with the statement that Jay and Libby would make a good girlfriend. And he had even went as far to agree with Libby's silent treatment. The way Jay ended their relationship was the easy way out. And not like him. When Erin was around he was different. And maybe being around Libby will help bring him back to the Halstead they all knew.

The car was silent as Libby drove to Lincoln Park and it was an uncomfortable silence, it felt like you could cut the tension with a butter knife. And it wasn't something that Jay was used too. When he first met Libby, she was different from the girls he meet in Chicago or even New York. She was vibrant, confident, loyal, full of sass. And it was something that brought him. It was like a moth to the flame. And in his experience it doesn't happen very often. In fact it only happened to him other one time and that was with Erin, his current partner and on again, off again girlfriend.

"Look Lib." He started unable to handle the silence anymore. "Jay, don't. Please." She said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "You made your choice. You wanted her, fine. We were just having fun right?" "No, I never wanted to hurt you but when Erin." "I don't want to hear it okay Jay? You wanted her now you got her." She said throwing the car into park in front of the brownstone house where Amanda Shore lived. "Let's just deal with this."

"Hi Mrs. Shore, I am Detective Reagan and this Detective Halstead with Chicago police department." Libby said after a blonde woman opened the door. "Richard!" She called quickly behind her before stepping away from the door, "come in please." Jay nodded his head before stepping back and letting Libby step into the house first.

A tall man with salt and pepper hair came down the stairs and to his wife's side. "What's going on?" "I don't know but these are detectives with the Chicago Police Department." "We are sorry." Jay started having followed Libby into the hallway, "but your daughter Amanda was killed." "What? No there is some sort of mistake." Richard said as he pulled his wife into his arms. "It is I am so sorry," Libby said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out an evidence bag that held her smashed cell phone and a necklace with a diamond pendant hanging from the middle of it, "These were found by her body." "No. No." The trembling woman muttered as she started sinking to the ground. Libby shoved the plastic bag into Jays hand and went over to the couple and grabbed ahold of her forearm to help keep her upright. "I won't lie and say that I know how this pain feels, I have never lost a child but my older brother was killed in the line of duty by dirty cops. It will get better." The woman looked up at her with wet green eyes. "And I can promise you this. We will catch this son of a bitch that did this." "Did you catch the cops that killed your brother?" "They were caught yes." Jay answered, he had heard the whole story from her one night. "Okay." The woman muttered freeing a trembling hand from her husband and squeezed Libby's hand. "We will be in touch soon." The former New Yorker said softly squeezing her hand back. "Thank you." Richard said before leading his wife away.

"You shouldn't have promised that." "I know that Jay." She snapped as she lowered her sunglasses down over her eyes, "It just slipped out. And we will catch this son of a bitch one way or another."

A boy in his early twenties with a scar that ran from his temple to chin smirked watching the two detectives get into the dark sedan. There was no _way _they were going to catch him and his partners. They had learned from the best. He still has been running rampant years after he started his killing spree and there was no way in hell that they could catch on to them. They were too good and too smart for them.


	3. Nerves

Three: Nerves

"Hey Lib! Long time! Everything okay?" Danny asked after seeing that Libby's name was flashing on his phone. "_Not really, I caught a murder case and it kinda reminds of the one that Joe got before he moved to warrants." _"You mean the rich kid murder case?" _"Yeah, they took one girl then killed the other one." _"Jesus, how the hell did you catch that case?" "_I don't know. Do you still have Joe's old files?"_ "Yes, I will have Linda get them. I am going to come out." _"Danny, I don't need you too." _"I don't care, I will clear it with Gormley and I will be there soon. If it's anything like Joe's case, these guys are just getting started. And you and Arden will need all the help you can get." _"It's not just us. Its Intelligence too." _"Is that Jay guy working it too?"

Libby was silent.

And in a instant Danny was furious, he of course had heard what happened between Libby and Jay, and it took everything in him not go to Chicago and defend his sister. But her twin brother and Linda talked him out of it. Libby could defend herself. Or so they thought. "Damn it Libby. I wish you would have come back home." "_And live with Dad and Grandpa and have to be reminded every other day that it was my fault that Michael was killed? No thank you."_

A male voice in the background said something to his sister and she replied quickly, "_I got to go Danny, we need to get upstairs. I guess I will see you in a couple of hours." _

Danny opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the dial tone.

"What's with the look Reagan?" Arden asked they followed Antonio up the stairs. "Danny is coming out with Joe's flies and he isn't happy that Jay and I are working together." "How did they find out about it?" "Jamie. He found out from me and he told the damn family."

"That's your own fault telling your twin." "Hey! I had no choice! He knew something was wrong!" "Perks of having a twin right?" Antonio asked turning to look at her. "Yep. And I always know when something is wrong with him. I knew when he and Syd broke up. And he didn't even have to tell me. We just know." Libby returned as they climbed the last steps into the intelligence bullpen. "What do you guys know?" Voight asked as Carlie Rhodes waved her hand at her friend smiling brightly.

The former New York Detective returned it before looking at Voight and putting her hands on her hips, her defenses jumping seeing Erin sitting across from Jay. She hadn't been face to face with Erin since Jay left her for his partner. "I talked to my brother Danny, he has our older brother Joe's case files. He worked a case like this before he was transferred to warrants. They target the daughters of influential members of society." "And Danny is coming out." Arden added causing Libby to glare at him. "He thinks we need all the help we can get." "Joe wouldn't talk about the case, thought I was too innocent to hear about the lengths some people would go to hurt another person."

Erin fought back a smirk, she could tell that Libby was far too innocent and pure to be a cop. Let alone have her detective's badge. She always thought that Libby's family got her to where she was at. Her father was the police commissioner and her grandfather was the commissioner before and her three brothers were also cops and her sister was also an ADA. She had things handed to her. And this was just the starts of it.

"I do know that it's only a matter of time before they strike again." Libby said, "And it will only get worse." Her fingers were tapping nervously against the material of her jeans, normally she wasn't a nervous person but being there and seeing the man that she had wanted with his girlfriend and Hank Voight who was notorious for being a hardass. Made her nervous.


	4. Big Brother To The Rescue

Four: Big Brother To The Rescue.

"Excuse me?" Danny Reagan asked as he came into the 21st district and up to the desk where Trudy Platt was sitting. She glanced up at him and then back at the paperwork that was sitting in front of her. "I am here to see Detective Reagan." Platt looked back up surprised, she knew that Libby and Arden were working out of the 21st district with the Intelligence for the time being and was curious to see what this guy wanted with them.

She wouldn't admit it out loud especially with Erin working in the same district but she had a soft spot for Libby. The first time she actually met the younger girl she actually smiled at her and didn't act like she was put off by her attitude towards people.

"Danny!" Libby's voice said from the staircase shaking Platt out of her thoughts. "Hey kiddo!" Danny returned his own smile clear in his voice as he gathered up the files and went over to where his sister was standing on the stairs. The desk sergeant watched the two siblings interact with a small smile twitching at her lips before Libby turned to look at her. "Do you mind buzzing me back up?" She asked a smile playing on her lips. Platt nodded her head and pressed the button on the underside of the counter. "Thanks Sarge." Libby said before pulling the gate open and letting Danny go in front of her.

For the first time in a long time she was glad that her older brother was there to play referee and protect her. She felt like she needed it with Erin being there and being around.

"Anything new?" Danny asked as they climbed the stairs. He wanted to ask about Jay but he knew he had to lead up to the bullpen. "Not yet. A couple of the detectives went to meet with their CI's. I stayed behind with Mouse, their IT guy to look through files."

"And?"

"And I wanted to talk to you before you met everyone else. Erin, Jay's girlfriend is here. She is one of his partners. I wanted to ask you to please, _please _don't do anything to piss her off."

The oldest Reagan sibling rolled his eyes before squeezing her sister's shoulder, "Fine, I will _try _and play nice." "Thank you." She muttered before climbing the rest of the stairs, "Mouse this is my older brother Danny. Danny this is Mouse." "Greg." Mouse clarified, "I feel like I know you and your other siblings with as much as Libby talked about you." Seeing Danny's confused look, Libby grinned and sat down in the rolling chair that was opposite of him, "I use to write him and Jay when they were overseas."

"Got it." Danny said before sitting next to his sister and flipping open the file, that sounded like Libby, writing letters to keep in touch. He still had all the letters that she had sent him while he was stationed overseas. "She's a good kid." Mouse teased causing Libby to throw a balled up piece of paper at him. "Shut up Mouse."

"There's rumors going around that they want to go after one of the detectives working the case." Mikey Matthews said as he nervously lit a cigarette. "Which one?" Jay asked as Adam started pacing next to him, there was only a handful of detectives working the case. And it could be either one. "The one that was with you doing notifications." All the color rushed out of Jay's face, "Reagan?" "Yeah, her. From what I heard, her brother had the case before her and caused a bunch of problems for them, they may be going after her for revenge." "Son of." Jay muttered his breath as he ran his hand over his face. "We need to get back to the station and let them know what's going on." Adam said lowly before nodding his head at Mikey who nodded back and disappeared down the dark alleyway that he came.

"Why aren't you taking her off of this Hank?" Erin asked as the leader of the Intelligence Unit drove towards the station again. "Because, the higher ups ordered me not too." "She isn't made to be a police officer. She shouldn't have gotten her detectives badge."

"Is this because she dated Jay before you or is it because you are jealous that she is showing you up and he still paying attention to her?" Erin was silent, it was all of it. But she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

And especially to Hank.

"We will solve this case and she and Arden will be back at their own district. And that will be it."

Jay and Adam were the first two back from meeting with their cis and were in a hurry to go up and meet the rest. Especially since there was a rumor going around that Libby was in the sights for the perps. And for Jay he wanted to make sure that Libby was okay. He trusted Mouse enough to keep an eye but he wanted to keep an eye on her himself. He didn't know if it was because he felt guilt for hurting her or if he still had feelings for her. Either way he wanted to be there with her.


	5. Things Change

Five: Things Changed

"I can see why Joe didn't want to talk to me about this case." Libby said as she put the open files down on Mouse's desk. Danny nodded his head, "It wasn't that he didn't think you could handle it but a lot of the girls were close to Mary's age."

Mary was her ex boyfriend's little sister who still to this day she was close too.

"He didn't want you to see the photos and see Mary." Feeling Mouse's eyes on her, Libby looked up at him, "remember the guy I was dating when I first met you and Jay?"

"The douche bag." Mouse replied as he glanced back at the computer screen.

"Yeah him. His little sister Mary. Was like my little sister." She said looking back at the files, "Joe was _right _I am seeing Mary. And Nicky."

Danny squeezed her shoulder, he had thought the same thing when he saw the new crime scene photos hanging on the white board.

"Erin would lose her shit." Libby said, "worse than when those two clowns took Nicky a couple of months ago."

Danny nodded his head agreement, he and Jamie had been extremely thankful that Libby had been in Chicago and far away from it.

She had been the only one in their family that hadn't been taken or shot at in the street or a courthouse. And they wanted to keep that way. Even though deep down Danny knew even he couldn't keep Libby safe.

Being in public service was dangerous. And they all knew it and accepted it. But still it wouldn't stop Danny from trying to protect his sister the best he could.

"Who's the guy with Libby and Mouse?" Adam asked seeing the balding man that was sitting next to the brunette. "That is her older brother Danny." Jay sighed as Libby twisted in her seat and offered them a smile.

"Danny, you know Jay. The scruffy nerd next to him is Adam Ruzek." "Scruffy nerd? I think you mean devastatingly handsome." Adam teased. "Nah she was the right the first time. Scruffy is right." Mouse agreed with a smirk before looking at his friend. "What's wrong?"

"We um," he started as the rest of the team joined them. "Got word that they are targeting Libby." "Me? Why?" Libby asked her fingers curling around the small cross pendant that hung around her neck. "We don't know." Jay said softly. "Then we should take her off the case." Danny said as Hank started to nod his head.

"No! Hell no." Libby said standing up quickly the open file falling to the floor. "Lib." "Danny, no." Her anger was starting to get to her. "If you take me off this case they are just going to target someone else. And I am _not _going to have that on my head." She looked first at Voight then Jay and then at her older brother.

"I don't care if you leave up here working with Mouse. Just _don't _take me off of this case."

"Fine. Your ass doesn't leave that seat understand." Voight said.

"Got it." She agreed sitting back in her chair and gathering the files back up. Danny sat on a chair next to her and looked at her.

"Joe died with this case still unsolved and it came to me and Arden. I don't think that was just chance." She said softly so only he and Mouse could hear her. "We owe it to Joe to solve this case." Danny nodded his head and patted her knee. He knew that if the case fell onto his lap, he would do anything to solve it for their brother.

Seeing that Libby had excused herself from her seat to go into the bathroom, Erin followed her and was leaning against the bathroom counter when she came out of the stall.

"What do you want Lindsay?" Libby sighed as she went to the sink and turned on the water. Talking to her ex boyfriends girlfriend wasn't high on her list of things she wanted to do _ever_.

It was right up there with having dinner with her ex's family.

"If you are here to tell me to stay away from Jay. I was _already _planning on staying far away from him." She said before Erin could speak, "I am just here to do my job. That's it. I get this _is _your team and this is your domain. I will be out of your hair and life once this is all done with."

She hadn't told anyone not even Carlie or Will Halstead who was like her best friend there that she had been thinking a lot about going home to New York. She missed her family and her home. And having Danny there made her want to go back home even more.

"Hey Libs, Mouse needs you." Jay said from the doorway of the bathroom. "I will be right there." She returned. "We good here?" Erin nodded her head folding her arms, she had come in here to talk her out of staying on the case that they didn't need her. And to stay away from Jay that she was _enough _for him.

But she didn't need to even say it.

Maybe Libby was smarter than she seemed.

The former New Yorker nodded her head and tossed the wet paper towel into the trash before walking out of the bathroom past Jay who grabbed her arm quickly.

"Can we talk?"

"No. This isn't the time or place." She returned, "you _made _your choice. And now I am making _mine."_


	6. Funny Business

Six: Funny Business

"You know why we have to do this right?" Paul Steveson asked as he moved the knife between his fingers, his eyes on the boy who looked terrified as he followed the path of the knife. "I know, they have to know you are serious. That you won't stop until you get to Detective Reagan." Peter Nichols, Paul's long time partner smirked as he tipped the chair he was on the back two legs, as soon as they heard about Libby Reagan, they started looking into her.

She was the granddaughter of the former police commissioner and the youngest daughter of the current police commissioner. And not to mention the rest of her family was in some sort of public service, lawyers, nurses, cops. You name it, the Reagan family was somehow involved in it. And not to mention, her deceased husband Michael O'Malley was well known within their inner circle for the things he did with Sanfino Family and the rumored things that he did to Libby.

It was almost too good to be true and perfect. She was the perfect one to end their spree in Chicago.

"Is Libby always like that?" Ruzek asked as he and Danny walked down the street. The older Reagan laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah, especially after she filed for divorce from her ex husband, that's when she really grew into her personality and we _all _realized that we were in trouble." "Michael right?" Kevin asked from behind them, he had heard her mentioning to Mouse earlier that day and was interested. "Yeah, that's him. I have never been prouder of my sister then the day she left that asshole." The muscle in Danny's jaw flexed angrily, he had so many bad memories of seeing his baby sister in the hospital, beaten and bloody. He had never been so relieved to hear a call that he had been killed in prison and Libby was finally free of him.

"We know that side of her." Kevin said, "She dragged us out after Wendy, Ruzek's ex dumped him. For such a tiny thing she can hold a lot of liquor." "Oh trust me I know, she outdrank most of her graduating class at the academy." The older Reagan muttered before pausing, "Does she have having anything to do with Halstead?" "No, she refuses to talk to him. He will ask her questions and she will answer to whoever is with him at the time." Ruzek answered, "Carlie and I went over to her apartment and took care of her." Danny nodded his head and blew a breath out of his mouth, that was his sister, she always cared for with everything in her and then some and that is why she was always getting hurt. That's why she stayed with Michael and she got hurt to the point where he almost killed her.

He knew that he couldn't change the past and the past hurt but he could try and help her change her future so she didn't hurt anymore.

* * *

Libby was chewing on her bottom lip as she studied her brother's notes and case files. "Why would anyone want to do this to somebody?" She asked laying the file flat on the desktop, "These girls were anywhere between 16 and 18. Girls who had their _whole _damn lives ahead of them."

Mouse who had been silent scanning through files and reports from other police departments looked at her, "People do messed up things Lib."

With a heavy sigh, Libby ran her fingers through her hair and sat back in her chair, "I know Mouse. Does ever get easier seeing things like this?" She motioned to the pictures of dismembered bodies. "In my experience." Greg said lowly, his expression far off as if he was being transported back in time to when he served in the Army. "It doesn't. Sometimes you just have to make yourself numb. Find something that will distract you from it."

The girl sat back in her chair looking thoughtful, "Don't try to talk me into taking Jay back Greg. please.' The IT guy offered her a tight lipped smile as he looked back at the screen, "I wasn't going too." To his surprise, she laughed, "Don't bullshit me, I know you. And I know you, Kevin and Ruze are placing bets on if we get back together." He gasped and covered his heart with his hands, "We _would _never. And it hurts me that you would think that." She raised her eyebrow at him like she didn't believe him. "But just so you know. You and Jay were good together."

"Don't remind me." She muttered, "I loved him, other then you and my family. He was what brought me back to life after what happened with Michael. Those letters I got from you guys and the phone calls helped so much. And when he left me for _her. _It hurt so much. It still hurts."

Mouse nodded his head as he reached his hand across the desk and patted her hand in understanding.

Libby's phone started vibrating on the desk pulling both of them out of their thoughts. Arden's named flashed on the phone along with a picture of the two of them on patrol one night.

'Hey Bill. what's up?"

An icy laugh filled her ears and her heart dropped to her stomach. "Bill?" She repeated pulling the phone away from her ear and shakily putting it on speaker phone. Mouse's fingers were flying over the keyboard on his phone telling the team to get back now.

"Hello Detective Reagan."

"You seem to know my name. But I don't know yours." She said as she picked up a pen and post it note.

The laugh sounded again and goosebumps rose up her arms. "It's Paul."

"Where's my partner?'

The man laughed again as footsteps sounded and the rest of the team and Danny came into the squad room.

"Don't mess with me. Where is my partner?" She repeated as her older brother came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come to Ashland Ave at 3 pm and see for yourself."


	7. Chaotic

Seven: Chaotic

"What? Libby what's wrong?" Danny asked, squeezing her shoulder. "They have Bill.' She returned her voice trembling at the end, "They want me to go to Ashland Ave at 3 to see for myself what they are going to do with him. The guy's name was Paul."

Her eyes were on Mouse who nodded his head and started shifting through the files that littered his desk.

"Paul Stevenson." He said putting the file down in front of Libby. "Wait, I have seen this kid before." "Where?" 'Picking Mary up from school the day that Michael got arrested. He was with her and her friends with another kid." She raised her eyes to the ceiling, thoughtfully, "He had a scar going down his face, Mary said that they had been in a huge car accident a few weeks before." "Peter Nichols." Mouse spoke after a second turning the screen to face the team.

"Did Mary say what happened?" Danny asked his hand tightening on her shoulder. Libby shook her head as she shifted her position to pull her phone out of her jacket pocket. She was silent as she pressed several buttons on her phone.

The phone rang several times, then Mary's voice came on, "_Hi Lib, What's up?" _"Hey, do you remember when your brother was arrested?" "_Yeah, kind of hard to forget about it." _"Those two guys that were with you. Peter and Paul. What do you know about them?" Mary was silent for a minute before speaking, "_They were kind of loose cannons bad tempers. You remember Samantha?" _ Libby lowered her eyes to look at Mouse, "Yeah, she was the one that was killed in a car accident in Brooklyn." "_There were rumors going around that Paul and Peter caused it on purpose. She was dating Peter."_

Libby twisted in her seat and looked up at her older brother whose jaw was working furiously, he had been the one that caught the car accident case and it was the one case that he couldn't solve, they couldn't find a fault for what happened.

"_Libby, there's another thing. Samantha told us before she died that Peter had hit her a couple of times and she was planning on dumping him. Why?" _

"I can't go into details right now, it's an ongoing case. I will tell you when I can." Libby said, "Thank you." She hit the end button and released a heavy breath. "What are we going to do?" "You are going to do nothing. You are going to let us handle this." Danny said. "What? No! That is my partner they have." "And _you _are my sister! I am not putting you in harm's way.' "You are forgetting that I am _**also **_ a Chicago Police Detective and I just can't sit out because my big brother wants me too."

"Libs." Carlie commented softly from where she was standing between Adam and Kevin, she knew Danny was coming from she had been with Libby when she had received a phone call that her brother Joe had been killed in the line of duty and was with her throughout the whole process. She saw how much it killed all the Reagans, and how they couldn't handle another death.

"It's the truth Carls. What if it was Jackie or Maria Danny?" Libby was now on her feet, "You wouldn't take it sitting down. Either would Dad, Grandpa or Jamie." "But they aren't a target you are!" "Bullshit! Jamie was a target for the Safino family, and only when they put a hit on him did Dad pull him off."

Jay had pushed himself away from his desk and moved to stand behind Libby, she was close to going off the handle and in his experience only him, Jamie and his brother were the ones to back her off of the ledge.

Danny folded his arms and sighed, he knew that she was right, he couldn't tell her what to do. She wasn't a little girl anymore and Voight was technically her boss and it was his decision.

"Please Sarge, don't make me sit out of this. I don't care if you lock me up here afterwards. Let me face them and make sure Bill is okay. I will find my own way out there if I have too." Libby rambled. "We are all going." Voight spoke after a few minutes, "You aren't to leave your brother's side or Al's.' Libby nodded her thanks, nervous butterflies floating around her stomach.

_**3 PM Ashland Ave**_

"Detective Reagan!" Peter called seeing the group of cops standing in a group at the entrance of the block, "Why don't you come a little closer! We would love to see you.' "I am right here." Danny called glancing at his sister who was standing between him and Kevin Atwater.

A small smile played on the corner of her mouth. They had always loved when preps would call that out to them and there was more than one of them. It always went back and forth for several minutes. But this wasn't the time for it.

"We don't want you, we want the pretty one." Paul added his own voice carrying down the street. "I am right here too. And I am not coming any closer until you bring Bill out." Libby returned, and even then she was sure that they wouldn't leave their ranks unless she absolutely had too.

Rolling his eyes Peter jerked his head to the building next to him, and Mickey frogged marched Bill out of the building. "You good Bill?" She asked. " 'M fine Libby, get out of here." Her partner returned after spitting out a mouthful of blood. Mickey tabbed his gun into his back causing him to cough in pain.

"What do you want?" She asked, her eyes never leaving her partner.

The boy with the scar running down his face smirked, giving himself even more of a devious look. "It's really easy Detective. We want you. You come with us and we will stop this all."


	8. Gun Smoke

Part 8: Gunsmoke

"Me? Why me? I am not your type.' Libby questioned as she shifted her weight from one foot to another, 'I am not blonde nor am I a rich teenager."

"No but see that's why you would be perfect for us to end this whole thing with. You are the sister of the dead detective that first had this case."

Danny tensed next to her like he did every time that their deceased brother Joe was brought up. Libby reached her trembling hand out and rubbed his forearm in effort to comfort him and herself. Joe after these years was still a sensitive subject.

"Don't tell me you are sorry about his death, because that is a bold face lie and _extremely _rude." Libby said, "And if you know so much about my family, you should know that the dirty cops that were behind his death, were all fired and in the case of Sonny Molisky, died. And what's worse is you are stepping into Hank Vioght's district. And threatening to kill a cop." She clicked her tongue and shook her head before she tore her eyes from Bill to the two boys

There was a pause as the two boys looked at each other then to Libby who, though terrified, was standing straight up. Almost haughty.

"I see your reputation is still in tact Sarge." She said lightly. "So tell me is going after me really worth it?"

They were silent as Bill coughed up some more blood and looked at his partner. He was seeing a whole other side of Libby that he wished he got to see more, she was more confident and more like the girl that first came to Chicago and was placed as his partner.

"Yes it is sweetheart." Peter said his voice dripping with an icy venom before he straightened up and took steps to where Bill was at. "It's really easy Detective. You come over here and switch positions with Bill here. And we won't keep going on the killing spree." She looked over at her brother then against her will to Jay who was frowning and took a step forward. "Reagan don't you move." Voight ordered seeing that the New Yorker taking steps towards the group

She froze whined quietly.

Danny had only heard that whine one other time and that's when they found out that Joe had been killed by the dirty cops and she had been working with them in North Manhattan.

"Libby." He warned softly.

"Come on Reagan! Is it really worth it to lose your partner? One of your only friends you have had since you moved to Chicago?" Peter asked knowing that he hit a sore spot for the young detective.

Libby looked up to the sky and took a deep breath before lowering her eyes. She knew that Voight and Danny were never going to let her trade places with Bill. She was too important to her family and to the police department. And it wasn't worth losing two detectives. "I am _so _sorry Bill." She said her voice hitching with sudden unshed tears.

They had all been so distracted with Peter and Bill that they hadn't noticed that Paul had disappeared from the group and had made his way to stand behind them. His gun was already drawn and pointed directly at the younger Detective Reagan's back. He just had to wait for the cue.

And take his shot.

"It's okay Lib. It's okay." Bill assured her through several coughs. He understood, he knew that Danny wasn't going to let Libby go, especially after what happened with Joe and Voight wasn't going to let her go either especially when he brought her to Chicago for the Intelligence Unit.

"This all would have been so much easier Detective Reagan if you would have just listened to me.' Peter said as he drew a knife out of his pocket and went over to Bill and slashed his throat. Just as Libby's scream filled the air, several loud pops filled the air causing the brunette to drop down to the ground and Danny to follow her.

"_**Libby**__!" _


	9. Chapter 9

_Part 9: Officer Down _

"10-13! 10-13! We have an officer down! 3rd and Ashland Ave!" Ruzek shouted into his radio as Danny and Kevin knelt down by Libby. "Lib? Kid? You okay?" Danny asked as he touched his sister's shoulder. When she didn't answer he shook her shoulder harder, "Elizabeth!" " 'M fine Danny. 'M fine." She muttered as she tried to push herself.

"Careful Lib." Kevin muttered, 'You need to stay down until the medics come. We don't know how bad the damage is yet."

"Where is that god damn bus?"Danny shouted, causing his youngest sibling to flinch, she knew it was bad when Danny swore. And he _never _swore like that.

The last time he swore like that, they had found out that dirty cops had killed their brother. And she had been working with two of them in Manhattan North.

"Danny, ya know you'll have to go to see Walter for swearin' like that." Libby mumbled, closing her eyes trying to fight off the pain she was feeling. "Well Walter is going to have both of us to visit his confessional." He said his hand was still on his weapon. He wanted to go after the son of a bitch that shot his sister. But she was his first and only worry, if she could trust Voight and his team then he could.

"Jay, go.' Adam said as he and Carlie went towards the building that the men went into, "Be with Libby. You aren't going to be any good to us if you are worried about her." He glanced at the dead cop on the ground then at the ambulance that just arrived. "Seriously Jay go. We got this." Carlie ordered."We will meet you at Med as soon as we can." The former Army Ranger nodded his head and rushed back to where Libby was at.

"What happened?" Dawson asked as she and Slyvie rolled the detective onto the backboard. "We were trying to get them to let her partner go. And we took our eye off of that son of a bitch for one second." Danny started. "They came up behind us and shot her.' Kevin added as they shifted to move her onto the stretcher. "Okay. You can come along with us big brother?"Brett asked looking at the older Reagan. "Yeah, I am." "Like hell." Jay said, "I am going with her.'

"Over my dead body." Danny returned, "you gave up the right to go with her when you _dumped _her for your partner." "I am her husband." Jay retorted quickly causing everyone to freeze and look at him. "You are her _what?" _ The oldest Reagan hissed, his voice deadly calm.

"You heard me." He repeated, his body tense with anger and fear. "Danny!" Libby's voice called from inside of the ambo. "We will discuss this later." He said getting into the ambo with his sister.

"I am going to give you some morphine to help with the pain okay Lib?" Brett said as she pulled the medication out of the go bag.

"Okay." The youngest Reagan muttered through the pain. "Don't call dad." She added as an afterthought.

"He is going to need to know kid." Danny said, taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it, "why didn't you tell us about you and Jay?"

"Didn't want to disappoint dad." She muttered, "you know how he was with Erin's wedding. I didn't want to take that away from him. It was a stupid drunken mistake."

"Then why not get divorced? Or have it annulled."

Libby lifted her uninjured shoulder up and dropped it down. She didn't have a reason why. It hadn't really even crossed her mind until now.

Danny squeezed her hand again, trying to keep his anger to himself, she didn't anymore disappointment added to her.

Especially with what happened with her partner and her getting hurt, she didn't need to beat herself about her older brother and possibly the rest of their family being disappointed in her. There would be a time for that but now wasn't it.

"We got PD in the house!" Maggie Lockwood called seeing Brett and Dawson wheeling the gurney into the ED. "Dr. Halstead you are going to Baghdad."

Will, who was talking to Natalie Manning, looked up and saw his sister-in-law on the gurney.

"Libby? What the hell happened?" "She took two shots to the back. We gave her 2 of morphine on the way." Brett informed as Will and Maggie both took a side of the gurney.

"Hey Lib, you miss me that much you have to get shot to come see me?" he teased. "Well you know, I have to do something drastic to get your and your brother's attention." Libby returned a sleepy painfilled smile on her face. "Well I think it worked." "A little too well. On my count." Will said slipping back into doctor mode, "1,2.3." They lifted her off of the gurney and onto the bed. And Danny tried to move into the room, "Hey big brother, why don't come with me and let Dr. Halstead do his job.' Maggie said. Danny glanced at his sister who was nodding her head to something Will was saying to her and sighed, he wasn't going to be able help to her right now, but he could go call their father and let him know what happened and that she should be alright.

"Wait so you and Libby are actually married?" Ruzek asked surprised, they had all heard the blow up between Jay and Danny and were all equally surprised that they had been married this whole time. "Yes." He admitted folding his arms across his chest, looking anywhere but Erin and Voight.

Admitting that could very well get him kicked out of Intelligence and end his relationship with Erin, which deep down what he wanted.

From the moment he met Libby, he knew that she was the one. And when she went with him to Vegas to the memorial,everything just fell into place. It felt right. And now, now it didn't. He had to do something to make it right.

"Al, take Antonio and Ruzek with you to the hospital." Voight ordered, "Lindsey, you and Rhodes go back to the station and work with Mouse to see what we can find on these guys, I _want _to know everything. We can find out about those guys." "You got it Sarge." Erin said, her anger at the whole situation, at Libby, at the preps killing Arden, at Jay for almost everything now, showing in her voice. Carlie moved from where she was standing with Adam and went over to her side. "Come on Erin, I will drive." Erin nodded her head and shot a glare to Jay who kept his eyes on the ground.

"Atwater, Halstead, you are with me."


End file.
